Cheese Dogs And Strawberry Pockey
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Hiro and Shuichi sit in class, boring the day away until Hiro decides to ask Shuichi to go get a couple of cheese dogs after school. But what will happen to their friendship when he starts acting overly friendly? ShuichixHiro!


A/N: Pure randomness. This came out because Sarah (shadow-of-a-demon) told me I had to write a ShuichixHiro in first person, present tense. It was very hard. I kept switching to past. But then I was writing chapter three of Milkshake and I think I did so much in present tense and had to go back and change it! Hehehe

Disclaimed claimer: No matter how crackish and awesome and yaoi it is, I don't own it. Unfortunately. -pouts-

!!

I brush a hand through my pink locks while gazing out the window, losing myself in the drops of water that make their way down from the sky, only to crash into the hard pavement and dislodge into the earth.

"Shindou-san? There is something out there that could be more interesting then my lesson?" Mr. Kato, my English teacher, says, bringing my attention back to earth while the rest of my classmates start snickering, save, of course, for Hiro. He just winks across at me, lifts his hand and reveals a drawing of a stick figure being attacked by a rabid bunny. An arrow pointed to each, the figure and the bunny; one stating that the stick was Mr. Kato and the other pointing out that the bunny was none other then Kumagoro!

I cover my mouth to stammer an outburst of laughter when Mr. Kato turns his back, droning on about the proper way to use words that are spelled the same but with different meanings. Homophones? Homographs? Homo-something.

"Shu! Hey Shu!" Hiro whispers, getting my attention again. I look over at him after I am able to control myself so we didn't get in any trouble. "Let's go get some cheese dogs after school!" I stare for a second before a wide grin spreads across my face.

"Yeah, okay! ... But..." my face sinks slightly as I glance back out the window. "It's raining. We'll get all wet and icky," I pout at him.

"That's what umbrella's are for, silly. So what do you say?"

My smile brightens the room once again as the bell sounds, ending the class and the school day. I quickly loop my book bag around my shoulder and rush out into the crowded hallway to get to my locker, pulling my wind-breaker from its confines.

"Ready?" Hiro asks, putting his cheek against mine, placing his hands on my back. I jump and emit a slight gasp but nod happily. I pause for a moment, though, as I feel Hiro place his arm around my wait, pulling me towards him in the rushing crowd. I smile from the feel of the heat that is coming from his body before we start walking.

I never realized just how dumb, how oblivious, I am. So sad but so very true.

"Hiro?" I question suddenly, looking up at the red-head.

"Mmmhmm?" he responds, pulling me away from a wild girl pushing her way towards the exit. My cheeks redden slightly and I lower my head.

"Uh... Never mind. It's nothing."

He pushes me over to the wall, pressing my back up against the cools stone, propping himself up with an arm above my head. "Shuichi-kun, we both know that it is never 'nothing' with you. You know you can tell me any-" He gets cut off by a loud growling which turns my cheeks a deeper crimson. I look up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"It can wait until after those cheese dogs, Hiro."

He chuckles softly, pulling me towards him again while shaking his head. We make our way to the little stand a few blocks from school while Hiro holds the black umbrella up over our heads.

"Two cheese dogs, please."

The girl behind the stand smirks, swishing her green-streaked hair out of her eyes as she hands us the food. I take a bite as we start towards my house. He doesn't remove his grasp on me as we walk and eat and talk, but I noticed we got splashed by more cars then we normally would. When we finally get to my house, I trudge up the stairs after waving to my mom, but Hiro stays and talks with her for a few moments. I decide to change from my wet clothes and have already changed my pants and am just taking off my shirt when he comes into my room, holding his book bag in one hand (which he tosses over onto the bean-bag chair at the foot of my bed) and something behind his back in the other. He closes the door with his foot and looks at me, his hair still dripping slightly.

"So what was that 'nothing' you were telling me about in school?" He asks, stepping towards me, making me blush again. He pulls the something out from behind his back and my eyes grow wide, almost a pleading look as I take in the box of strawberry pockey. "You can have one if you tell me."

"Only one?" I whine.

"I'll give you the whole box if you do one little thing for me."

"Anything."

"Really?"

"Duh."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

I do as he tells me and I feel him take my chin in his fingers. My heart begins to race as I feel his warm breath trickling across my lips, making me melt. He presses his lips to mine, soft and sweet; just like him. It was far too short for my liking and before I know it, he pulls away, waiting for my eyes to open. I calm my breathing before slowly opening my eyes, gazing at him through half-lidded orbs. He began to smile.

So oblivious I am.

My eyes begin to water as he hands me the box of strawberry heaven but I discard it onto my bed and grab a hold of him, burying my face in his wet shirt. I take deep breaths, filling my lungs with his smell. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, placing his chin in my hair.

"I'm so happy," I breath.

"Me too."

--

The End

--

Well, how was that for my first Gravi fic? Hehe. I wouldn't mind if you told me how I did! I would appreciate it! Love you all! Sorry it's so short!

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


End file.
